1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display medium drive device, a computer-readable storage medium storing a drive program, and a display device.
2. Related Art
There is a known technology for a display medium in which particles are sealed between a pair of electrodes and is made to move between the electrodes by voltage being applied thereon.